


Stiles Stilinski - Werewolf Whisperer

by Stormlyht



Series: What Shall I Write Next? [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Chris is a good guy, Derek is an alpha, F/M, M/M, Werewolves are feral
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They call Stiles the Werewolf Whisperer.  The rumors go that no one can tame a feral werewolf better than he can.  They say he tamed his best friend when he was SIXTEEN.  They say not a single one of his ever go feral again.  They say the Hunters assigned to *his* werewolves never have to kill their charges.  If they were aware of their plight, werewolves would be lining up at his doorstep to be tamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Alpha - Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those stories that wormed it's way into my brain and I can't stop writing on it. It's horrible. And get's hot. Well, it better. I'm going to add tags as I update, but there will for certain be some dub-con things going on in this story, you're getting a fair warning right the fuck now, because I don't want people crying about it.
> 
> So far I have at least 10 chapters planned, about 4 written, and I don't see an end in sight. Be prepared for a long ride here. Also, I should warn you that I'm going to be shifting POV throughout the story. Each chapter will be named with a character name after it, that's who's POV you're in.
> 
> Yes, Derek is the Alpha in question. ;)

The warehouse was several towns away and Stiles was antsy by the time they got there. Chris was a decent conversationalist, but their limited topics ran out way too quickly. Stiles didn’t really want to know the latest type of rifle, and Chris didn’t want to know the tactics Stiles used to tame feral werewolves. The mere fact that they were together in the car and driving to a warehouse that housed rare and/or especially violent Werewolves together spoke of the bond that they’d formed over the years, despite the way they had met.

Walking in was easy, Chris was well known, as was Stiles these days, and they were shown in. A long hall was filled with rooms, the doors made out of steel and bulletproof glass. Just enough to look in and see what was there so you could make a decision. They were led down, deep into the building to their special room. Very special room. In it was the most vicious Werewolf that had been found in this area. Stiles didn’t know anything about him, or her, just that they were being given one chance. Be tamed, or die. Chris had been told about this one, and had mentioned it in passing to Stiles, and Stiles knew he had to go see. He was between projects at the moment.

Rounding the corner, Stiles walked right up to the glass wall and stared in. What met his gaze was beautiful and his breath caught in his throat. Arms chained up so tightly the man was barely standing flexed again and again, muscles rippling with strength. Stiles wondered how long it would be before the man eventually broke free. He was dressed in the tattered remains of pants, and nothing else, his chest line after line of defined muscle, feet bare on the ground, occasionally moving so he could pull harder at the chains holding him up. Both legs were shackled to the ground, but he had enough give so he could move around, only barely. Electrical lines were running to both hips, his arms, his neck and legs, the steady hum of power going through them as they kept the man worn down.

Humming in pleasure, Stiles licked his lips as he wanted the Werewolf on the other side of the glass. He wanted him very, very badly.

“No,” Chris’ voice came from next to him, and Stiles turned his gaze sharply to Chris.

“Excuse me?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“You want him, but I’m telling you now, you can’t have him.” Chris turned to look right into Stiles’ eyes. “You can’t tame this one.”

“What makes you so sure?” Stiles demanded, and Chris motioned back to the man.

Looking back in, he saw the face turn to look at him, cheeks a long line of black hair, eyes glowing at him, bright and… red? Stiles pressed himself entirely up against the glass. “He’s an Alpha,” he whispered.

“You’ve never worked with an Alpha. Stiles he might have a pack out there,” Chris warned, but Stiles already knew he was taking this beast home.

“Fuck that, he’s mine,” he said, fingers splaying across the glass. “Oh yeah, I’m taking that home.” The man’s eyes glowed fierce and he opened his mouth, sharp teeth flashing in the light, and howled at him. It made Stiles’ breath short out, his chest tighten and heat pool in his belly.

“No,” Chris said again and Stiles pushed away from the glass.

“Yes.” He crossed his arms. “Or are you going to refuse to transport him for me?”

“I’m taking him,” Chris said with a sigh. “I think I can tame him.”

“No. I claimed him first, he’s going home with me.” Stiles walked right into Chris’ space. “I’ll pay double whatever you pay if I have to.”

For several long moments they stared at each other. Chris was one of the most stubborn people in the world, but Stiles had more practice outlasting stubborn people. His best friend was stubborn. Stiles won every argument. Well, at least the ones he cared about.

“He’s going to ruin your house,” Chris tried.

“I can rebuild it. I’ll tame him before he does,” Stiles tossed back at him.

“He’ll kill you.”

“Doubtful.”

More staring. Several long, long moments of staring. Finally though, Chris sighed and looked away. “There’s nothing I can do to convince you otherwise. You’ll die for an Alpha.”

“No.” Stiles looked back at the man on the other side of the glass, roaring and thrashing in chains. “I’m going to live to tame this Alpha.”


	2. Home Again - Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris can't help but wonder if this whole thing was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these chapters aren't very big, I know, but I'm hoping they aren't rambling messes. (I know, you're all waiting for an update on TTTLM, but crazy week and it's way past time I updated this thing anyway, right?) Being in Chris' head was an interesting, yet fun, adventure for me. I'm trying to build the world up slowly, and without terrible info dumps that deter from the story, so please let me know if I've failed on that.
> 
> And without further ado... enjoy!

Once the beast was loaded up into the van, Chris began the drive back to Beacon Hills. He didn’t like that Stiles was taking this Alpha home, but even he had to admit that the boy was now a man. Man enough to make decisions on how to live his life, and Chris himself would hunt this creature down and kill it if it hurt or killed Stiles. As much as it pained him to admit it, he’d come to like the brat.

Chris knew some of his agitation was because his daughter was out of state, again, with her Werewolf boyfriend trying to tame a couple in Washington. She hadn’t called him in days, and that just made him antsy. It wasn’t like she couldn’t take care of herself, because she could, she was amazing. He just had a tough as nails daughter who thought helping Werewolves was better than killing them and that always left him worried. It probably had to do with her falling in love with Scott McCall, the first person to be bitten when the Were’s went feral.

He drove silently for a time, trying not to sigh or yell at Stiles, mainly because he knew that didn’t work. Even Chris had to admit that Stiles had a record of taming so good it almost rivaled Chris himself. He didn’t know what tactics Stiles used, and he didn’t want to know, but Chris had only had to track and kill one of Stiles’ Werewolves. Given that Stiles had successfully tamed somewhere between ten or twelve with no other incidents was amazing, especially since Stiles was still in his twenties. Still, the nickname he’d gotten was so unimaginative. The Werewolf Whisperer, really? Unable to stop himself, Chris snorted. That title alone might be the reason Stiles thought he could handle an Alpha.

“So you’re going to tell me it was a mistake and I’m going to die, right?” Stiles said then, glancing over at Chris. They were half way home, and thick trees framed the road giving the illusion of a peaceful town up ahead.

Chris looked over and caught Stiles’ gaze. “Yes I am. Do you want me to say it in French as well?” He’d say it in every language he knew if he thought it would make a difference.

“No,” Stiles shrugged, breaking the gaze to look out the window. “But I haven’t made a mistake. He’s beautiful, I’m going to work my magic on him and then I’ll get to say I tamed an Alpha. An Alpha. Holy shit Chris, how do you think they managed to catch him?”

“You have the file,” Chris said absently. “You could read it.” Each Werewolf, when bought from a legitimate source, had a file on where they’d been found, how they’d been captured, what all had happened to them prior to them being up for sale, and if someone had attempted to tame them before. While Chris didn’t always buy from legitimate sources, all of his sources had a file for him.

“I’ll do that later, I’m just speculating right now. Usually they just kill the Alpha’s, right, because no one has figured out how to tame them. They just cross their fingers and hope that the next Alpha is already tame. That’s so stupid, why are most Hunters stupid?” he mumbled at the end and Chris had had years of practice at this point ignoring jibes like that. Stiles hadn’t ever really been good at silencing himself around Chris. Not since Chris had pointed a gun into Stiles’ face and told him to move so he could kill Scott.

“They aren’t all stupid,” he said simply and Stiles sighed.

“Yeah. Not all of them. Enough of them though.” He glanced into the back where his new “prize” was strung up. “But I’m going to save this one. He’s going to be okay by the time I’m done with him, and he’ll be able to grow a pack of his own if he wishes. A real pack, filled with people who want this life.” Chris caught Stiles smiling and he shook his head.

“You really think of it as saving them, don’t you?” Chris asked. His opinion wasn’t fully set at the moment. The laws were getting firm as time went on though. Each tamed Werewolf needed a Hunter guard for the rest of their life, just in case they went feral again, since very few people knew why they went feral in the first place. Chris wasn’t sure that was any way to live, sometimes he thought it would be better to just kill them all, put them out of their misery. Of course, he was one of the few people who knew what had happened in the first place.

“Yeah,” Stiles said softly. “I do. Don’t you? They’re human too you know? Their lives were taken away from them just as completely as ours were when they went feral. That doesn’t mean it was their fault. Plus, don’t you think they want that back? I’m giving it back to them. Their lives. Their rights. Maybe not all of them, not the same ones they had before, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m helping.” Stiles reached over and lightly touched Chris’ shoulder. “You help too. We all do. Community service, only we sometimes get paid for it.”

“Then it’s not community service,” Chris smiled, turning onto the dirt road that led to Stiles’ house. In his opinion, Stiles was more optimistic than he should be.

The house was deep in the woods, built slowly and far enough away from the town that Stiles didn’t have to worry about any noises bothering other people. The property used to belong to the Hale family, a family that Chris knew were Werewolves, but the property had gone to the county when no one could locate the remaining family and Stiles had bought it. It was a grand building, two floors up and one down, using some of the original structure in it’s design. Stiles had made Chris come out to help him test the building for strength, and he hadn’t used anything until Chris had agreed that it would hold firm. No one knew Werewolves like Chris did, and even though he knew the house was strong enough for some of the toughest Were’s, he wasn’t sure it was good enough for an Alpha. He hadn’t expected Stiles to ever take an Alpha.

The closer they got to the house, the more the Alpha began to thrash around. He started growling and by the time they reached the house he was kicking at the walls and it sounded like he was also pulling at the chains. Pulling the tranquilizer gun out from under his seat, Chris turned to look at the beast.

“Calm down or I’m putting you out,” he said. He wasn’t sure the Alpha even heard him, it was lifting its feet to yank at the chains more fervently. Without hesitation, Chris shot him with three darts. The thrashing got worse before he finally slumped in the backseat.

“He’s rowdy,” Stiles laughed, undoing his seatbelt and hopping out of the seat.

“Why on earth did you take him Stiles?” Chris asked, turning off the vehicle before getting out. If he had his way, Stiles would only work with young or newly turned Werewolves. The boy was way too fragile.

“I had to,” he said, opening the back and stepping inside. One hand touched the furred cheek. “He was so lonely. He needed me.” Smiling, he looked back down at Chris. “You’ve done it before, I know you have. When you just look at one and know, this one’s for me to take care of. It was like that.”

Shaking his head, Chris got inside and began unchaining the Werewolf from the van. Even if he had felt that way before, it didn’t make sense for Stiles to take an Alpha over that instinct. Did he have no sense of self preservation? “I won’t ever think it was a good idea, but I know I can’t stop you. Just be careful Stiles, okay? I think Scott would rip my throat out if anything happened to you, and then Allison would be forced to kill him.”

Laughing, as Chris had known he would, Stiles helped him get the Alpha out of the van. “I’ll remember that.”


End file.
